


I'll Take Care of You

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mandalorian tender smut
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, the mandalorian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, 18+, cream pie
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can I please have some tender smutty Mando pretty please

You’re exhausted and sprawled out on the floor of the cargo hold, just waiting for your tired and aching body to pass out. You had a difficult bounty today that included many blaster bolts hitting armor, an explosion, and a fall from somewhere high up. In the end, you got the bounty, but right now you’re regretting being so kind that you brought him in alive, even if he is in carbonite. While laying on the floor with your eyes closed, you hear the familiar clank of Mando’s shoes as he climbs the ramp of the ship, then the hiss of carbonite as he freezes his bounty. The air seems to change around you as feel him notice you on the ground.

“Y/N!” he shouts as he runs towards you, his eyes and hands scanning your body for injuries and finding nothing more than some bruises and scrapes. “What happened?”

“Oh you know, blasters, bombs, and heights, the trifecta of bounty hunting.” You mumble back, not wanting to move or speak as you attempt to fall asleep.

“Did you take something for the pain?”

“Yes, I also took a muscle relaxer, but that doesn’t want to work right now.”

“Let me help.”

Mando stands and lifts you up, placing you on the bed before leaving to launch the ship. When you can feel yourself leave atmo, he returns to you, where you still haven’t moved nor opened your eyes. Carefully, you feel as Mando places a blindfold over your eyes and then he begins peeling off your armor and clothes. 

Once they’re removed, you can hear his armor falling to the ground, the sound of Beskar hitting the metal floor relaxing you somewhat as you seem to get excited for him to join you. After a silent pause Din’s hands wrap around your feet, and you can tell they are slicked with warm oil. You suddenly realize that this wonderful man is giving you a foot massage with nice lavender scented oil and you practically melt in his hands. Slowly, he makes his way up the front of your body, before rolling you over onto your stomach and beginning from your feet again.

Massaging his way up your legs, he finally gets to your ass and takes his sweet time making sure they feel good and are sufficiently relaxed and no tension remains, causing you to chuckle under your breath. As he moves up to your lower back, you moan at the sensation as the tension seeps out of your muscles, instantly calming under his touch.

“Oooh…” you moan at the sensation as he puts pressure near your spine, “you know, if you want to take a break from bounty hunting and learn to become a chiropractor on top of being a wonderful masseuse, I will fully support you.”

“I’ll think about it,” he chuckles as his hands glide up your back, working the knots out of your muscles, causing you to wince before you eventually melt into his hands.

You squirmed as he twisted the heel of his palm into your back and you couldn’t hold back the moan. 

“Harder,” you gasp as he hits a particularly sensitive area. His hands glide back down to your ass and you smile while burying your head into the pillow. “My ass again? Didn’t you already work on that area?”

“Yes, but I have to make sure the knots are all out,” he replies and you can hear the cheeky little smile in his voice. He lowers his head next to yours and kisses your cheek before whispering in your ear. “Now stay quiet and relax, when you talk you tense because you become more alert.”

“Fine, I’ll suffer here while you give me a massage and fall asleep because of how good it feels. I’m living such a hard life right now.”

“Yes, you do, I can tell,” He laughs as he rubs his thumbs between your shoulder blades. 

The next half hour you are blissfully floating between consciousness and the land of dreams as your muscles feel like they are becoming liquid under this man’s wonderful touch. As you focus solely on his breathing and the sensation of him touching you, you're interrupted when his lips touch your spine. They reappear at the base of your neck and then begin moving down your back as Din’s hands glide down to your ass, then between your legs. He runs his fingers over your core, feeling just how wet you are before he sinks one finger then two into your heat, causing you to gasp in pleasure. 

“Is this what you want?” He asks with a low growl as you thrust your hips back in an effort to get him to move his fingers faster.

“Yes,” you moan as he begins pumping them in and out of you. 

He lays down on top of you, careful not to crush you with his weight as begins sucking and nibbling on your shoulder and neck. 

“Din,” you moan as he increases his speed, “I’m close, please move...faster.”

He saw his fingers in and out of you as you screw yourself down on them when your high finally hits and you grip the sheets tight while you release on his hand. As you come down, he slowly continues to pump his fingers in you until your aftershocks are done. 

“Is that all you need?” He asks huskily, trying not to pressure you into asking him for more. 

This makes you smile at the thought of him putting your needs ahead of his, but you wish he’d ask for things he wants more. 

“No, I need you inside me now!” You exclaim your need suddenly skyrocketing as you think about his hands all over you during the massage. 

With an exhale that tells you he’s overjoyed by your comment, you feel him move on top of you, his chest against your back, legs intertwined with yours, his face in your neck, and his groin pressed against your ass. Carefully he lines himself up with your core, then he pushes in slowly, causing both of you to groan at the sensation. He waits, breathing in your ear as he runs his hands up your sides. Finally, he begins to pull back at an agonizingly slow pace, before pushing into you the same way. After a few moments of this, you realize that tonight isn’t the hot and heavy fucking that the two of you typically enjoy, but instead it’s him making love to you. Making sure to match his pace, you gently rock your hips back into him, ensuring that you don’t pressure him to move faster. 

“I was worried when I saw you lying on the floor of the ship,” he whispers into your neck. “I thought you may have gotten hurt, badly, and it terrified me.”

“I’m sorry,” you reply holding back a groan.

“Don’t be, because it made me think about things. When I was up in the cockpit, all I could think about was what would happen if you got seriously hurt or died. What would I do without you? I realized that I couldn’t live without you because I love you and I need you by my side forever. Whether you decide that it’s as a lover, wife, or friend, I don’t want to lose you.”

Din pulls out of you and moves off while you roll over. Once you’re on your back, he swiftly climbs back onto your body and enters you, continuing his slow grinding and thrusting movements, which you mimic, causing a delightful friction between the two of you.

His lips attach to yours and he kisses you deeply, when he comes up for air his fingers run over your mask and you know he’s tempted to remove the blindfold, but you don’t care if it's removed or not. His movements begin to increase in speed as he leans down to kiss you again, the slow languid movements from before having pushed you so close to the edge. It felt like only a heartbeat later the two of you climaxed together, your bodies still entangled as you ride out your highs. Despite the relatively slow movements, this felt more intense than any orgasm you’ve ever had. When you place your hand on Din’s face, you can feel his expression and realize he’s probably thinking the same thing.

“That was intense,” you mutter, kissing him on the lips before he carefully removes himself from your embrace, only to place himself tightly by your side.

“It was incredible,” Din replies stroking your skin with languid movements as he nestles his face into your neck. 

“The perfect way to end a difficult and rough day.”

“No matter what, I’ll always take care of you, because I love you, and I love treating you to this after work.”

“I love you too,” you say rolling over to face him. “And after this nap, I’ll give you a nice relaxing massage as a thank you.”

“I’m pretty sure you already thanked me.”

“I want to thank you more.”

Din reaches his arm around you and pulls you flush to his body as the two of you gently drift off to sleep, ignoring all the worries that come with the job, and just focusing on each other, letting whatever may come tomorrow, be tomorrows worry. 


End file.
